


The Magic of Three

by reillyblack



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, F/M, Fingering, Gay Panic, M/M, Oral, Threesome, bi panic, double teaming, for both the boys and Lisa, openly bi cas, repressed bi Dean, switch cas and dean, switch!cas, switch!dean, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3113522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reillyblack/pseuds/reillyblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lisa asks Dean for a threesome, he can't deny her. Even though he's still uncomfortable with the idea, he'll try to suffer through for the sake of making her happy. The man Lisa picks as their third, however, has other, more pleasant ideas for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean blinked awake to a sinking feeling, clarity returned to him after the haze of last night’s bout of sex finally cleared.

_“It’ll be so hot…” Lisa bit the shell of his ear as she whispered to him. “You don’t need to do anything with him, just for me.”_

_“What about another girl?”_

_“No.” Lisa shook her head. She trailed a hand along his bare chest, her nails a pleasant drag. “I want a man.”_

Dean, against the squirming feeling of discomfort, agreed.

Dean didn’t want to share Lisa with another man for many reasons, his obvious fear of… weirdness between him and the other man only one. On some primitive, basic level he didn’t want another dude’s fluids anywhere near her, and he didn’t want to see her all over some guy either. Everything about the idea felt wrong, and yet… and yet he’d agreed. More than he didn’t want to go through with it, he didn’t want to back out of it either. She wanted to try it so bad, and things hadn’t been great between them lately so he wanted to do whatever he could to please her. Dean was restless without hunting, Lisa was busy all the time, and neither one of them really seemed to be able to find time for the other. Maybe this show of faith could help repair that.

Still, when she called ask him to meet her at a local bar after work and told him she was bringing someone from work to meet him, he didn’t expect her someone to be _the_ someone. Not so soon, anyway.

Lisa nursed a light beer at a booth, sitting opposite a man with messy dark hair and bright blue eyes. Dean ordered a beer from the tap before he slid in next to her, arching an arm over her shoulder and pecking her cheek in greeting. The man immediately stopped talking when Dean sat down, his eyes tracking Dean until Dean met them.

“Hey, sorry to interrupt.” Dean said, feeling a bit uneasy at how the atmosphere shifted with his presence. “I’m Dean.”

“I’ve met you before.” The man nodded, and Dean barely hid a wince as he tried to remember his face. It certainly wasn’t a face he thought he’d forget, the man’s striking eyes and smooth jawline very memorable. “At the Christmas party,” he clarified.

“Remind me of your name?” Dean frowned, giving up on memory lane.

“Castiel.”

“Honey,” Lisa snuck a hand along his thigh, more suggestive than she usually would when they were out in public like this. Dean shivered at the contact and immediately glanced at Castiel to see if he’d noticed. He had, and made no attempt to hide that fact, his eyes darting from Dean’s lap back to Dean’s face. “This is who I was asking about.”

“What?” Dean pushed down the sudden rush of unease as their conversation from the night before hit him. “Oh.” _Oh._

The man watched him, and Dean felt like a test subject under a scientist’s impassive stare.

“Tonight?” Dean wondered aloud, ripping his eyes from Castiel’s at the jolt of shock that thought brought with it.

“If you’re still up for it, yes.” Lisa grinned, glancing from him to Castiel. “Cas is up for it.”

“Huh.” Dean replied so he didn’t have to give a real answer. “So, uh, _Cas_.” Suddenly the stranger across the booth seemed like the more comfortable conversation option. “How’d she… how’d you two… decide to do this. Without me.”

“Lisa knows my ex-girlfriend, and she asked Lisa about the possibility of her joining us for a night. We broke up before that could happen. When Lisa started dating you, I wasn’t sure that was still in the cards until she approached me today.”

“And you’re ok with… you know, _me.._. uh… you know.” Dean gestured awkwardly between the two of them.

“Yes.” Cas said quickly, his eyes trailing down Dean’s chest before they darted back up to his face. “Yes, I look forward to experiencing this with both of you.”

_Both._

_Well, that sure as hell wasn’t what I signed up for._

“Whoah, whoah. Uh. Me and you? That’s not happening. I mean, it’s cool if you swing that way, but I, uh, I don’t.” Dean clarified quickly, one hand tightening on the synthetic, plastic seating beneath him. Hot. He was hot. And sweating.

“I see.” Castiel switched his gaze over to Lisa, something Dean hadn’t noticed him do before. “My apologies, I misunderstood.”

“Is that a problem?” Lisa asked next to him, and Dean was still preoccupied with how the dude could have made such an assumption in the first place, thinking of how that would go. Jesus.

“No.” Castiel replied steadily. His hand traced over the glass of his drink. “No, I’m still interested.”

“Great. Should we move this conversation to our house, then?” Lisa asked, looking to Dean for his approval. Dean tried to steel his nerves and pull on some semblance of a confident expression as he nodded.

Castiel nodded gravely too, and in one swift motion he was up and walking from the bar without so much as a goodbye.

“Well, he’s… odd.”

“He’s bi, Dean.” Lisa said in a hushed tone. “That’s hot.”

“What?” Dean looked over at her, searching for signs of lying. “It is?”

Lisa laughed and pushed him gently until he slid from the booth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning: this chapter might seem to some as sort of dub-con for Dean because there's peer pressure from both Lisa and Cas. I wasn't intending for it to be dub-con, but instead liberating for Dean to have the support of his sexual partners, though I totally understand how someone uncomfortable with dub-con might be uncomfortable reading it.

Dean excused himself to shower as soon as they reached home. Cas set his coat down neatly on the coach and Lisa popped a bottle of wine as Dean retreated from the living room to the bathroom, his head still spinning with how fast this had happened.

He washed his whole body carefully. He liked to stay clean for Lisa, but with the added possibility of another person in the room with them he wanted to be extra, squeaky clean. He shaved the stubble from his cheeks; she preferred it gone when he ate her out. He washed his whole groin thoroughly; Lisa was experimental and she liked to take advantage of parts of him other women made a point to ignore.

_“He’s bi, Dean. That’s hot.”_

Dean flushed at the words, his mind running through unbidden scenarios. He quickly shoved the images from his head and turned the shower to a cooler setting to counteract the Sudden heat under his skin.

No. He wouldn’t, _couldn’t_.

_Lisa thinks it’s “hot” though._

_I bet she won’t when it’s her own boyfriend._

Dean shut off the shower and toweled himself down, keeping his eyes ahead of him and ignoring his half-hard erection. It would be easy to pretend it was all for Lisa when she was in the room with them.

Dean was surprised to find both of them in the bedroom waiting for him. Lisa sipped wine next to Castiel on the bed. Castiel seemed to have abandoned his wine glass in favor of easing his tie from his neck. They both smiled at Dean when he stepped unwittingly from the bathroom wearing nothing but his towel.

Lisa’s yoga music was on - not the weird, twangy one, but the pulsing, thumping one for her faster sets.

 “Leave it, babe.” Lisa noticed him gripping his towel tight to his hips, unsure whether to get dressed or stay the way he was. “Me and Cas will just have to catch up to you.” She stripped her shirt off as she spoke, a playful gleam in her eyes.

 Dean tried to keep his eyes on her, but he could feel Cas watching him and it made him hot and flushed again. When he glanced over the dude’s shirt was gone too, his toned chest bare.

 Dean didn’t know what to do with himself.

Lisa had already shimmied out of her pants when she stepped up to stroke his shoulders soothingly.

“Come to the bed.” She smiled, a hand on his cheek. “Come join Cas.”

Dean couldn’t help but look again, see Cas's pants had joined Lisa’s on the floor. He was wearing tight-fitting black briefs over a straining erection. His piercing blue eyes were serene, patiently watching them as he knelt in the middle of their bed.

Dean stepped toward him.

Lisa crawled onto th bed first, kissing Cas in greeting. Cas met her readily, stroking his hand down her shoulder to her hand.

 Dean swallowed his nerves, dropped his towel, and crawled up to join them. Lisa greeted him with a similar kiss, stroking her hand over both their chests. Dean settled awkwardly on his knees.

Cas was watching him again, watching as Lisa kissed him.

“I want both of you.” Lisa moaned into his mouth, grinning as she sat back. “At the same time.”

“Ok.” Dean had figured as much when she asked for this. They’d already talked over what was acceptable to both of them and what wasn’t last night, so Dean wasn't surprised when Lisa went for Cas's boxers with her mouth. Cas arched into the feeling, pushing his groin up to meet her. His head dropped back in pleasure, exposing the line of his neck. Lisa mouthed over the fabric of his briefs before peeling the elastic over his cock to swallow it down completely.

 Dean watched, a soothing hand along her back, mostly because he didn’t know what else to do with himself. It was a surreal feeling, like watching porn but way more personal.

“Baby,” Lisa sat up after a moment, licking her lips. “You can have me too.” She moved his hand down to her underwear.

Oh. Right.

He stripped off the white, lacy panties and palmed over her beautiful ass. Dean had always been attracted to Lisa’s skin, olive and especially smooth in the low lighting. He twisted a finger into her sex and watched her shiver in response. He pumped slowly in and out of her, feeling her silky inside grip him. Cas's hand rested at her neck and shoulders while she sucked him, which limited Dean’s area of touch to her lower back and ass.

Dean dipped down to kiss along her thighs and massage her clit with his tongue. His fingers slipped easily through her swollen sex, confirmation of how she felt about their situation.

Lisa moaned loudly around Cas's cock, and Dean finally felt himself slip into the rhythm of sex. His cock hardened enough that he was able to pull a condom on and slip into her, plunging deep on the first stroke so that Lisa let out another loud moan.

Dean watched the back of Lisa’s bobbing head, her black curls splayed elegantly along her shoulders, because his other option was… and he couldn’t. He couldn’t. So he stared at her, the wall, anything but the man only feet in front of him.

Lisa seemed to be enjoying herself - groaning her approval frequently, spreading her thighs more for Dean to thrust into her. He reached along her hips until he could slowly massage her clit, practiced enough with her body that he found her sweet spot before long.

Cas was groaning softly too, his moans lower than Lisa’s but no less arousing. Dean shut his eyes at the shiver that ran down his spine when Cas whispered encouragement to Lisa, along the lines of “yes, like that,” and, “do that again”.

Apparently, it was all working out just right for her because she came far faster than usual, shivering underneath him and nearly collapsing against the bed in her sudden weakness. Dean thrust in time with her orgasm, losing himself to the sensation and falling into an orgasm himself.

Cas looked so good, rubbing his hand along his glistening cock, his hair completely messed up and his eyes hooded. He grinned at Dean and Dean, in his post-orgasm haze, grinned back. Cas's awesome abs tightened as he shifted away from Lisa, who lay collapsed and sated against the comforter, and crawled closer to Dean.

Lisa twisted lazily along the bed, flipping onto her back. Dean felt Cas's hands on his hips, his wrists, coaxing him. He was hot again, blinking to stay focused, but he was so relaxed from his orgasm he didn’t want to fight Cas away when it felt so good. Cas helped him tie the condom and throw it away, wiping the residual come away with a tissue. 

Cas's lips brushed his, tasting. Dean sighed against them, his eyelids trembling as they fluttered closed. He opened when Cas's tongue pushed at the seam of his lips. Stubble brushed against his cheek.

Hands on his waist, pulling him in closer.

“Oh god, Dean, so hot.”

Dean broke away from Cas. He’d somehow forgotten where he was and who he was with. Lisa grinned at him from farther up  the bed, propped up against the pillow with her hand delicately teasing her clit. Dean swallowed hard, Cas's lips moving along his neck now and leaving shivers in their wake. A hand stroked his still half-hard cock, gentle.

“C’mon Dean.” Cas whispered against his skin. “You want this.”  
       

“No.” Dean shook his head, his eyes on Lisa.

“No?” Cas leaned back, seeming vaguely annoyed. The hand retreated from his cock and Dean actually had to fight off the tears that welled up in his eyes at the loss. “Really?”  
        

“Baby…” Lisa cooed, smiling. “It’s ok.”

Dean wanted to believe her, but he couldn’t shake the vivid image of her dumping him after this, telling all their friends he was gay.

“Baby, I like it.” Lisa said, her smile fading to a more serious expression, the one she used when she wanted Dean to believe her. “I know you. You want this… and so do I.”

Dean swallowed hard.

“Really?”

He looked back at Cas, who was watching him with that same twinge of annoyance.

“Dean, you fuck like you want to be fucked.” He leaned in and said it low enough in his ear that Lisa might not have heard him. Dean flushed, because _what the hell does that mean._  Cas smirked at his expression.

“C’mere.” Cas beckoned, sitting back on his heels. His cock was flushed and red, still standing to attention. He spread his legs so Dean could get a better look at it. Long, thick enough. _Enough? Enough for what, Winchester?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm just posting as I go, with no regard to tempo of the chapter or anything. Will likely have one up tomorrow night. 
> 
> There's a lot of controversy over the idea of "straight girls acting bi for boy attention", so this story stemmed from my imaginings of how having a supportive partner who's willing to try new things with you might be liberating and wonderful... and not, you know, stigmatized to the point of awfulness. Flipping the genders really highlighted, to me, the real dynamics going on in that sort of situation.


	3. Chapter 3

“No.” Dean shook his head, his eyes on Lisa.

“No?” Cas leaned back, seeming vaguely annoyed. The hand retreated from his cock and Dean actually had to fight off the tears that welled up in his eyes at the loss. “Really?”

“Baby…” Lisa cooed, smiling. “It’s ok.”

Dean wanted to believe her, but he couldn’t shake the vivid image of her dumping him after this and telling all their friends he was gay.

“Baby, I like it,” Lisa said, her smile fading to a more serious expression, the one she used when she wanted Dean to believe her. “I know you. You want this… and so do I.”

Dean swallowed hard. “Really?”

He looked back at Cas, who was watching him with that same twinge of annoyance.

“Dean, you fuck like you want to be fucked.” He leaned in and said it low enough in his ear that Lisa might not have heard him. Dean flushed, because  _what the hell does that mean_ , and Cas smirked at his expression.

“C’mere.” Cas beckoned, sitting back on his heels. His cock was flushed and red, still standing to attention. He spread his legs so Dean could get a better look at it. Long, thick enough.  _Enough? Enough for what, Winchester?_

 

“What do you want me to do?” Dean asked, stumbling over the words. He wet his lips nervously as Cas considered him.

 

“What do you want _me_ to do?”

 

Dean shook his head minutely.

 

“Come sit in my lap,” Cas suggested softly, offering him a hand that Dean took without a thought. Cas's strong and sure grip guided him into a very vulnerable position, thighs slung over opposite sides of Cas's knees. If he inched forward only a little, their cocks would brush up against each other. Cas's hands settled, warm and smooth, against his lower back. With a gentle push, Dean moved the remaining few inches to settle their cocks snugly side by side.

 

“This ok?” Cas asked, one hand trailing tingling touches along Dean’s lower back.

 

“I guess,” Dean mumbled, unable to focus on anything. His face was hot, his mind spinning.

 

Cas stroked gentle fingers over the length of his own shaft, then took the logical route down Dean’s own dick. Dean shuddered at the feel of another man’s hand along his cock.

 

“Closer, Dean,” Cas egged him on until Dean’s groin was practically pressed against the base of Cas's cock, their cocks easily sliding against each other as Cas took them both in hand. He pumped slowly, sensually, his eyes on Dean’s face.

 

“How’s that feel?”

 

“G-good.” Dean swallowed hard. “It’s good.” He’d closed his eyes to try to pretend he wasn’t doing… whatever he was doing. He was feeling so many very not-straight things, things he’d tried to force himself not to be for so long.

 

“You try,” Cas whispered in his ear, mouthing along the shell of his ear. Dean shivered at the touch and did as Cas asked, replacing Castiel’s hand with his own. He wasn’t as sure and graceful as Cas had been jacking them off, but he knew his way around masturbation. Two dicks was just twice the effort, same basic technique.

 

“Mmm, Dean,” Cas grunted his approval, closing his eyes in pleasure. Dean jerked back at the low, rumbly, masculine quality of Cas's voice. Cas's eyes flickered open, amused. “It’s just a dick. Relax.”

 

“I’m.” Dean swallowed. “I’m not gay.” He continued to jack them both off, picking up the pace even as his voice trembled around the uncertain words.

  
“Nobody’s questioning whether you like Lisa. Right, Lisa?”

 

“No, Dean. Relax. I know you’re not gay.” She grinned at him, still teasing her clit with her own hand. A confusing spark of arousal shot through him at the sight of her watching them and pleasuring herself.

  
“No shame in enjoying this, Dean.” Cas took the opportunity to lick into Dean’s mouth, teasing his tongue along Dean’s own tongue and really treating Dean to some dizzying moves. “I enjoy Lisa as well. You’re in good company.” 

 

“J-just. So you know.” Dean’s breathing picked up as his hand’s pace did.

 

“I know.” Cas hushed him. His hands slipped easily over Dean’s ass cheeks, grabbing at him appreciatively. One hand edged along his cheek until it stroked lightly over his crease. “May I?”

  
Dean was pretty sure his face was completely red. _Can I say no? Is that bad… gay etiquette? I’m not gay, though. I’m not using gay etiquette  or whatever if I’m not gay._

Dean gasped as Cas pressed a finger along his hole, coaxing the rim muscles to loosen for him.

 

“Lovely Lisa…” Cas nipped at Dean’s ear again. “You have some lube we could use?”

  
“Dean,'” Lisa cooed near to him. He felt her breasts press against his back, smooth and warm. So soft. Dean shut his eyes to the different sensations on either side of him. “Will you let Castiel fuck you?”

 

Dean was so shocked at the suggestion he couldn’t answer. He gaped at Lisa until Cas's clever finger prodded at his rim again and distracted him from his instant distress.

 

“Oh, this is the good stuff. Usually I don’t find this brand with straight couples,” Castiel commented lightly as Dean felt cold gel drizzle down into places he’d never felt gel before. When Castiel prodded this time, his finger slipped more easily inside. Dean clutched at his shoulders for support at the feeling of the intrusion, lost on the alien sensation of having something _inside_ of him. 

 

“I think Lisa wants to watch me fuck you, Dean.” Cas kissed at his jaw, dropping a real kiss on his mouth before he drew back. “I want to fuck you too. I think you’ll like it. Think you’ve been wanting me to since you saw me in the bar.” He kissed him again, pressing his tongue inside of Dean’s mouth without any warning, sliding it along his own tongue in a parody of fucking. It sent a jolt through Dean’s leaking dick. “It’s up to you now.”

 

“Will it hurt?” Dean asked, trying to sound nonchalant. Not that he couldn't take a little pain, but it'd be good to know beforehand what to expect. 

 

“It doesn’t have to. I can get you ready. It’ll be easy,” Cas assured him, pressing deeper into Dean’s hole.

 

“Unh... easy...” Dean wondered aloud, leaning his forehead along Cas's shoulders as the other man got a little rougher in his exploration of Dean’s ass.

 

“I want to do it." Lisa's pretty voice floated through Dean's spinning head. Dean blinked at the suggestion, glancing between the two of them. 

 

"Uh." Dean grunted, confused by the look of excitement in Lisa's face. "Really? You guys find this ass stuff sexy?" 

 

They both nodded at him, almost in unison - Cas with a look of seriousness, Lisa with a hint of amusement. 

 

"Dean, you seriously underestimate your sexy butt," Lisa teased, crawling closer on the bed until her familiar lips pressed against his. She moved to sit behind him, spreading her thighs to fit between the backs of Dean's calves and Cas's knees as she moved closer. 

 

"You never wanted to... aaaah!" Dean jumped as Cas's fingers slipped from his ass only to be replaced by smaller, more delicate fingers. "Stick anything _in_ it before," he finished in a near-whisper.

 

"I'm having all sorts of new ideas tonight." Lisa teased her tongue along his neck as she worked him open, biting playfully at his shoulder as she moved a slicked finger even deeper. 

 

"His prostate is that little bump a few inches in and down," Cas advised, threading fingers through Dean's hair in an almost soothing manner.

 

"Mmm," Lisa acknowledged, and Dean shivered as she pushed and slid her finger along him until she found it.

 

Dean relaxed into Cas's hold as Lisa played inside of him, digging a few moans from his throat as she experimented with drag and rhythm. Dean had to admit that Lisa's fingernails were sharper than Cas's, so she scraped painfully at him more than once. 

 

"You're ready," Cas announced to him, carding another hand through his hair and leveling his blue stare on him. 

 

"Ah," was all Dean could manage as Cas gently pushed him from his hips until he was seated on the bed. Lisa wrapped her arms around his upper chest. Her still-lubed fingers drew sticky, teasing circles around Dean's nipple.

 

"You're beautiful," Cas commented, studying Dean with an embarrassing level of intensity. Dean didn't like when someone looked too long at him, made him feel like he was somehow different, even in a good way.  

 

"K. Let's just- let's do this," Dean grumbled, his cheeks hot.

 

"I brought a few condoms. Let me pull one on first." Cas leaned over the bed and retrieved a small packet from his pants. Dean watched him tear it open and peel it down along his straining length, Dean's heart pounding in his ears all the while. 

 

Cas took hold of his ankles, spreading Dean's legs definitively. Lisa bit the shell of his ear as Dean shuddered to see Cas's intense scrutiny shift to the valley between his legs. Cas studied Dean for a moment, then positioned himself between Dean's legs, letting Dean's thighs drop to rest along Cas's own thighs.

 

Dean felt pressure between his legs, a blunt pressure, and then suddenly Cas popped inside, spearing him wider than the fingers that stretched him out. Cas's dick was fatter, took up more space. Thick.

 

Dean arched as Cas pushed steadily until Dean felt his groin hit home, fully sheathed inside of him. It was a strange sensation, the fullness. It seemed like a new kind of arousal, one Dean suspected was more tied to the psychological and emotional high of baring himself to another man than the actual physical act of penetration. 

 

"You feel amazing." Cas kissed tenderly along the insoles of Dean's feet. "Maybe I'll clean you up later with my tongue. Test your tightness."

 

"Damn, man," Dean moaned, trying to process the sensations as Cas's first stroke pulsed through him. The pleasure lit him up inside; it was different, but still similar to how he felt when he was with a woman in the opposite position. 

 

"Dean," Cas smiled, one hand playing with his dick as he pumped into Dean a few more times. "You look good like this." 

 

Dean flushed at that. Cas was sincere, and Dean was starting to get the sense that the guy had no filter.

 

"Here, Dean." Lisa looked down at him and he realized he had his head in her lap now. "You know how I like this." With that she slipped two fingers into his mouth, stroking his tongue with her fingertips. 

 

Dean couldn't speak now, but this new sensation sent a spike of confusing arousal through him. Full -- he was completely full now with two fingers in his mouth and a cock in his hole.

 

 Dean closed his eyes, riding out the waves of Cas's rhythm and trying to block out the mess of confusing feelings running through him.  He just wanted to enjoy this, not worry about what Lisa was thinking, or Cas, or what this meant when it was over.  It felt good.  Dean didn't think it would, but they made it good.  Lisa made it good.  Cas definitely made it good.

 

Cas took his sweet time. He rocked into Dean like there was no rush, watching his face carefully and adjusting his angle to elicit certain sounds and expressions from Dean. He would urge Lisa on, exchange kisses with her while they both mercilessly worked him over.

 

Cas eventually took Dean's dick seriously once it started to harden just from the sensation in Dean's ass. He held Dean's cock in a solid grip and stripped it in time with his thrusts, along with the millions of electrical shocks that travelled up Dean's spine at the drag of Cas's body against his. Lisa finally removed her fingers but almost instantly replaced them with her nipple, which Dean was more than happy to tease with his tongue and nibble on until it swelled into a peak.

 

Lisa climbed over him, lowering her clit to his mouth until Dean closed his eyes to the taste of woman on his tongue. He delved into her folds as Cas slowed his pace to an agonizing tease. Somehow, it only turned Dean on more, that slow grind just what he needed to feel Cas deep in him. 

 

He came at the thought. 

 

* * *

 

 

Cas managed to eat Lisa out to a fulfilling second orgasm while Dean watched in his sleepy, post-coital state lying on the bed. Lisa rolled over and tucked her head on his shoulder when she finished, and Castiel actually made to get dressed before both Dean and Lisa insisted he stay the night. It was late, they were all tired. Castiel smiled and crawled into bed with them both. 

 

Dean, while exhausted from his powerful orgasm, couldn't sleep. The lights were off, Castiel was sleeping on one side of the bed, Lisa curled up in his arms with her head resting on his chest on the other, and his mind couldn't turn off even if he begged it to. 

 

He'd slept with a dude. He'd liked it. Cas's sounds, the sight of him, turned him on like crazy. 

 

But so did Lisa. 

 

Dean stared up at his ceiling, the shape of it slowly emerging from the blanket darkness as his eyes adjusted. He thought back to high school and the way he'd felt about his best friend Benny, always telling himself it was normal; everyone straight thought about their same-gender friends like he did, it's just that no one _talked_ about it. He liked girls, so obviously he was straight. Simple as that.

 

He was pretty sure that there wasn't a giant conspiracy by "straight" people to keep quiet about sleeping with people of the same gender and getting off on it, though. 

 

So he was... something else. Cas called himself bisexual, and maybe that's... maybe Dean himself was bisexual. Ok, not maybe. Probably. He wasn't straight, that much he knew for sure now. 

 

The thought unmoored him. He felt like he was drifting in unknown territories, confused and unsure about the next step. But at the same time it scared him, it also felt right. It fit. It helped to describe things he'd pushed down knowing they didn't fit into the "straight" box. More worrying, though, now he was an _other._ He was part of that alphabet name, the one he now had to learn properly - the one that always reminded him of sandwiches. BLT? LBT? Something along those lines. Shit, was he going to have to go to meetings?

 

Sleep was not an option, not like it seemed to be for Lisa and Cas. 

 

He carefully untangled himself from Lisa and stood from the bed. He stretched and pulled on what he hoped were his boxers before padding out to the living room.  

 

A midnight snack usually helped Dean to ease himself into sleep. He searched through the fridge for remnants of the pizza from a few days ago. He pulled back from the fridge with a slice of cold pizza hanging from his mouth, both hands filled with beers. He almost dropped everything he was holding, though, when he noticed Cas's shape at the door to the kitchen, just barely illuminated by the low light from the fridge. 

 

"Man, 'ou 'cared me," Dean mouthed around his pizza slice. He set one beer down so he could retrieve the pizza from his mouth. 

 

"What?" 

 

"You scared me, man," Dean repeated, sheepish. What do you say to a guy you barely know who had their dick up your ass not even an hour ago?  

 

"Got any more of that pizza?" Cas asked, sparing Dean the trouble of thinking of a way to fill the silence. Dean ducked his head back into the fridge and pulled out the entire pizza box. There were a few slices left. 

 

"Couldn't sleep?" Cas asked around a mouthful of pizza. 

 

Dean shrugged. 

 

"You freaking out?" he asked with the same degree of nonchalance. 

 

Dean shrugged again, opening his beer. 

 

"The first time I slept with a man I was eighteen and I'd just broken up with my girlfriend. He was british, had this amazing accent," Cas reminisced, seeming almost wistful. "He took me back to his place, opened me up, and rammed me into his king-size bed for hours. It was... awesome. Still, I'll admit: I freaked out a little when we were done."

 

"Yeah?" Dean smirked, trying to keep his cool.

 

"Yeah." Castiel's deep blue eyes were on him now, warm and comforting. "I may have ran out half-clothed in the middle of the night while he was asleep next to me."

 

"Oh, so you thought..." Dean connected the dots. Cas quirked an eyebrow at him and bit into his pizza. "I don't have anywhere to go, man. I mean, I live here," Dean pointed out, though Cas's heavy stare was starting to bring an unintentional blush to his cheeks.   _Stop calling him "man'"already. Be fuckin' cool, Winchester._

 

"I understand that urge, though. It's... unsettling to fully realize that other side of you."

 

"I'm not completely freaking. It's kind of making sense, you know? Putting together the pieces."

 

Cas nodded. "Old relationships that were a little too intense to just be 'friends'. You always wanted something more, but couldn't your finger on exactly _what_ you wanted?" 

 

Dean swallowed. "Yeah. Yeah, exactly."

 

"Been there." Cas smiled again. He moved closer suddenly, closing the amicable distance between them and kissing Dean chastely. "It gets better, though. Give it time." He brushed a hand along Dean's arm, almost tender. "Lisa obviously has no problem with it, so that's good. You just have to learn to accept yourself, which might be harder." 

 

Cas had nice lips. And shoulders. And a very nice chest, one that was smooth and hard under Dean's tentative hand. 

 

"I know you're with Lisa. I won't get between that." Cas swallowed, his hands along Dean's hips, his thumbs stroking along Dean's slightly pudgy middle. Dean tried not to feel self-conscious about that part, since the rest of the situation was A-okay. Amazing, really. "But if you ever find yourself single again, I hope you'll call me up. Give me a chance to get to know you." Cas kissed him again, slower this time. "I've wanted to talk to you since I saw you at the Christmas party." 

 

"Just talk?" Dean joked breathlessly. Cas smiled again, his eyes crinkling at the sides. Then he stepped back from Dean, picking his pizza up from the counter where he'd set it before he moved into Dean's personal space. One more bite and he was down to just crust. He tossed the rest in the trash and clapped Dean gently on the shoulder before he turned to walk back to the bedroom. 

 

Dean finished his beer alone, his heart far lighter than before. 


End file.
